


Limon y Sal

by Teengeekmess



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little Spanish, Cute, Developing Relationship, Everything is translated though, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hispanic, Hispanic Character, Mexican Character, Spider-Man - Freeform, Teenage Drama, from my own experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teengeekmess/pseuds/Teengeekmess
Summary: Yo te quiero con limon y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estas. (I love you with lemon and salt, I love you just the way you are) -Julieta VenegasPeter Parker had freckles crawling up his neck, and Fernanda tried to see if she could count exactly how many.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Banner had 4 wrinkles on his forehead. That was about the only thing that Fernanda had learned in her AP Biology class. Her teacher spoke in the most dull voice and biology had never been her strong suit. Maybe, Fernanda had lied… She had also learned that Peter Parker’s hair was a color non-existent in her family. It wasn’t brown, but it wasn’t blonde. It was a very pretty in between. She could also tell from the desk across from his that he had freckles on his neck and near his ears.  
Fernanda had been at Midtown High for almost 2 years now, and before this class she had never actually interacted with Peter. Not that his asking for a pen every couple of classes was much of an interaction. She had however seen him before then. He wasn’t exactly popular, god knows why, because in her opinion he was more than handsome. She knew he was incredibly smart, if his participation in Academic Decathlon was anything to learn from. She also knew that he was kind, seeing as he had once helped her pick up the spilled contents of a girls backpack in the middle of the hallway.  
“Hey Fernanda, do you have a pen I could borrow?” and there it was, one of the only actual interactions she ever had with him.  
She reached into her backpack to pull out her pencil bag and hand him a pen. As soon as the pen was in his hand he gently smiled, and held the pen towards her in a sign of appreciation. Turning around to start on the drab worksheet that had been handed out. Grabbing a pen for herself, Fernanda quickly got to work. Glancing at the paper and realizing she had no idea what any of it even meant.  
The rest of the school day went by pretty uneventfully, as Fernanda attended the rest of her heavily science based classes. She didn’t know why she had agreed on attending this school, she hated science, but her parents saw a future only in engineering so they had forced her to apply.  
As she left her AP Calculus Based Physics class and exited the building, she immediately started looking for her family's car. A honk rapidly caught her attention. That was her mom, inside the family van. She crawled in the passenger seat only to be surrounded by the loud screaming of her siblings in the back.  
“Antonio dejame en paz!” Alejandra yelled begging my youngest brother to leave her alone.  
“Ya estuvo con ustedes dos! Se me callan o paro este carro y ven que les pasa!” They air turned silent for a second.  
“Oh Ale, I love you so much. I’ll leave you alone now.” Antonio’s voice was sweet and fake, swift in getting away from a hit from my mom’s shoe.  
The rest of the ride was as loud as any other, my mother ranting about her day and my siblings going back to annoying each other soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernanda meets Spider-Man, unfortunately.

“You know it’s been exactly 2 minutes of you staring directly at Parker, and it’s starting to get a little weird” She immediately looked the other way as Michelle whispered near her ear.   
“He’s really nothing special, I don’t understand what you even see in him” her friend Avery said from her other side as they sat in the chemistry lab.   
“You guys must be blind, he’s like the total package” Fernanda spoke up about her crush “anyway I wasn’t staring, I was just dozed off” she reaffirmed herself.   
“Right...you dozed off” Michelle nodded mockingly with raised eyebrows.   
Fernanda peaked to look at Peter, just to make sure he hadn’t noticed her very obvious pining. Sure enough he was looking intently at the set-up in front of him, obviously paying more attention to his school work than she was.   
“He is like super smart, he’s cute as fuck, he is the nicest guy in the whole school, and he has an internship with Stark-so he’s bound to go places.” She kept her voice low enough that nobody would hear her but had an urgency to explain just how perfect Peter was in her mind.   
“The guy is a total hermit. He has one friend, let’s himself get bullied, and I don’t think I have ever seen him at a single party.” Avery pointed out with fingers held out as he counted all of Peter’s apparent faults.   
“Alright you literally just described Michelle so I feel like you owe more than one person an apology Avery” I responded.   
As soon as I finished my sentence I heard Mrs. Neil raise her voice from the front of the classroom. “Are you guys at that back table going to get to work anytime soon? Or should I plug in that zero now and save myself the trouble?”   
“Sorry Mrs.Neil, we’ll shut up and get to work now” Michelle apologized from the my left.   
“I still don’t get the whole Parker thing” Avery muttered as he reached for a pipette and started to work on the lab.   
\--  
Her parents wouldn’t be able to pick her up from school today. Her mom had called right after her class let out to let her know that she had to stay behind at the elementary school for a parent-teacher conference with Antonio’s teacher. She hadn’t bothered asking what had happened figuring her brother had gotten himself into his usual share of trouble.   
She would’ve been okay with walking the 20 minutes to get to her apartment had it not been for the recent reports of recurring and frequent muggings near her neighborhood.   
She told herself she would stay on busy streets and alert, she would make sure that she stared at everyone square in the face.   
She should’ve known that as soon as she reached the alley near her house even the daylight would not have helped her situation.   
“What do we have here?” A low, gravely voice spoke from a full face black ski-mask. The man was stubby and had a blade in one hand held out towards her.   
As soon as she tried moving away, he reached forward and pulled her locked her to her chest by the neck.   
“Well you sure are pretty, aren’t ya?” His breath stung as it hit her eyes and nostrils with the stench of cigarettes.   
The blade was now pressed against her neck, pinching her skin and drawing a small whine from her lips. “Please don’t hurt me...” she let out with the little air left in her lungs “I’ll give you anything” she cried with desperation as the blade drew deeper and she felt a sliver of blood drip down towards her collarbones.   
“Anything?” He tantalized “You sure about that, pretty girl?” and she immediately felt any sanity she had left leave her body realizing what the man was referring too.   
As quick as he had appeared, he grabbed on to the edge of her shirt and worked his hands up it.   
A scream left her lips as soon as she felt the calluses on his hands touch the skin near her bellybutton. “Help me!” followed by a sob.   
“Please! Somebody help me!” and suddenly the weight against her body was gone.   
The man that had almost taken everything from her was suddenly twenty feet away and back against the floor.   
“Hey, are you alright?” she tilted her head to the right and revealed the person who had torn the man away from her. He was covered in red and blue spandex and had a giant spider sprawled against his chest.   
“Spider-Man? Aren’t you that guy from YouTube?” and those were the first words that she spoke to her savior.   
“Uh yea I’m Spider-Man” He said excitedly at first, but then evaluated the situation and asked again “so uh are you okay? Did he like, do anything to you?” This guy was definitely young. Maybe even as young as her.   
“Yea I’m fine, he got his hand up my shirt but that’s it” she responded, but then remembered that she now had a slight cut on my neck.   
She reached my hand towards the cut, and clarified “well I have a little blood on my neck, but other than that I think I’m okay”   
“Let me walk you home.” The concern in his voice was slightly obvious. She didn’t have the energy to fight with him, and maybe she was a little afraid to walk home alone so she decided letting a super-hero walk her home wasn’t the worst of plays.   
“Yea that’d be great actually” She let him know as she began walking her way to her apartment “I’m Fernanda by the way” she introduced herself.   
“Nice to meet you Fernanda” the boy said, his voice wasn’t muffled by his mask which was a little weird but she figured there was some weird technology that explained that.   
“I like your suit, Spider-Man” she smiled at him as she stopped in front of her building “Well this is it. Thanks for walking me home.”  
“Thanks, stay out of trouble. Hope I don’t have to see you around” he replied.   
She wished she could agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed! Comment anything you want to see or didn't like!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just the set up to the story-so that you know more about the character and her family. Hope you like it! Leave a kudos if you think I should write more lol  
> "Antonio dejame en paz"- Antonio leave me alone  
> “Ya estuvo con ustedes dos! Se me callan o paro este carro y ven que les pasa!”- That's it you two! You shut up or I stop this car and you'll see what happens! (otherwise known as the only threat mexican mom's know while they're driving haha)


End file.
